Today, many multi-user units, such as multi-dwelling units (MDUs) and enterprises, are furnished with the necessary equipment to allow the delivery of data services including Internet access. The Internet is frequently also relied upon by residential and business users for telephony, i.e., voice communication. However, customers are realizing that by using an Internet connection to place and receive voice calls, the telephony experience is subject to unpredictability and wide variations in quality, which can be unacceptable in some cases. Also, the profile of certain data customers who use the Internet for telephony is that they seek added survivability in case of failures. To this end, for many customers with access to data services, it is recommended that they be provided with a separate connection to a telephony infrastructure. However, this comes at the expense of having to lay additional cabling throughout the building, that runs in parallel to the existing wiring used for data services. The added wiring can also be unpleasant for aesthetic reasons. A solution to this problem would therefore be welcomed by the industry.